


Złota rączka

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, przygotowania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siódmy miesiąc to czas na urządzenie pokoju dziecięcego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złota rączka

Q. Otworzył leniwie oczy. Ze snu wyrwało go miarowe stukanie, jakby ktoś dobijał się do drzwi. Jęknął i powlókł się w ich stronę, jednak w połowie drogi zdał sobie sprawę, że odgłos dochodzi z przeciwnej strony. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do mniejszego pokoju, chwycił za klamkę, ale okazały się zamknięte.

 

\- James? - spytał niepewnie. Po chwili w lekko uchylonych drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości.

\- Q.? Czemu nie śpisz?

\- Coś stuka. Co tam robisz? - Zapytał z ciekawością, starając się dostrzec coś, jednak Bond zasłaniał mu widok.

\- Nic takiego, wracaj spać. - pocałował go delikatnie w czoło i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

\- Ale... - Q. zrobił naburmuszoną minę i usiadł w salonie, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w drzwi.

 

Po około trzech godzinach drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Agent podszedł do siedzącego na kanapie Q.

\- Chodź ze mną. - Pociągnął kwatermistrza delikatnie za sobą i wprowadził do pokoju.

Q. niepewnie przekroczył próg pokoju, po czym rozejrzał się i nagle z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Na środku stała piękna biała, drewniana kołyska. Cały pokój był pomalowany w delikatnych pastelowych, błękitnych i kremowch kolorach. Ręcznie robione białe półki wisiały na ścianach, a odmalowane komody zastawione kupionymi już przez Q. misiami, ustawione tak, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca na zabawki i ubranka.

\- Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś? - odwrócił się w stronę Agenta. Bond tylko wzruszył ramionami i objął go delikatnie.

\- Mówiłeś, że już czas się zabrać za urządzanie pokoju, a ja jakoś nie mogłem w nocy zasnąć i myślałem, że wstaniesz odrobinę później, więc... podoba Ci się? - spytał niepewnie wpatrując się w twarz Kwatermistrza.

\- Jest idealny! - Q. otarł szybko łzy i pocałował James'a, mocno go przytulając. - Teraz zostało już tylko jedno. - powiedział z poważną miną.

\- Co takiego? -zapytał James i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Musimy wybrać jakieś imię. - powiedział z powagą patrząc na James'a.


End file.
